deadmist2fandomcom-20200215-history
North Airfield
The North Airfield The North Airfield is a very dangerous location as all players wishing to obtain end-game military grade gear go here. You can expect everyone to wield an automatic rifle, and if not, they will find one if you let them. These two reasons make it the most dangerous location in the game. High traffic + many guns = bad time, or a good time if that's what you're into. There are many locations notable in the North Airfield, such as : Locations The ATC tower (Air Traffic Control tower) The ATC tower is a very important spot to take control of. While inside the ATC are not too many loot spots, it is a very strategic location. Within the ATC you can see the entire stretch of the airfield, and with an accurate rifle can pick off any would-be assailants as far as the eye can see. But don't get comfortable, as the ATC is a very easy location to secure as well. A sniper on the hill above airfield, or someone who climbs on top of the hangars can easily lock down all exits, boxing you inside. A good escape plan is to jump off the tower, onto the roof below (to avoid fall damage) and run behind the ATC to get in cover or run away. The Barracks And Radio Tower The Barracks are a very good location to loot. The first building and the fourth building are enterable and easy to secure, making for a safe and comfortable looting session. Beware, as the windows are not bullet proof (just stay away from them). Don't forget to loot the radio tower, as it has military loot spots o n it as well. Make it quick, as you're an easy target up there. The Hangars The Hangars have loot in them, that is just about it. The Hangars are a nice base location as long as you have enough materials to cover up the entrance. Make sure you loot these quick, as there is very little cover inside and you do not want to be caught in these. The Satellite Building The Satellite Building kinda sucks to be honest. There are very little loot spots inside and not much of a strategic advantage. I guess you can camp the barracks in here, but who would camp the barracks? Its a good place to hide and you can escape from the top door, but that is about it. I guess you could barricade it up and make a base. Minor Locations The Tents in front of ATC Loot spot, nothing special. You can be shot at from the ATC here so its important you loot these tents quickly. The Tents near Hangars There are also tents after the fourth hangar. Same as the other tents, loot quickly and get out of there. The Watchtowers There are a few watchtowers around the airfield. They are good to hide in, but once detected you should hide elsewhere, as the walls are not bullet proof. They have a little loot inside them, so you should check them in case one of those tasty Timberwolves appear inside. Entrance Checkpoints The entrance checkpoints are comparably minor loot spots to the rest of the locations in the airfield. Two of these are present, at the front gate and the side gate. These one room checkpoints have low spawn rates, and are suggested to be skipped if one is quickly looting the airfield. The Medical Tents They have medical items inside. They are located at the end of the airfield. You can become a drug lord after looting these. Blaze it. Conclusion Now that you have more knowledge surrounding the North Airfield, you should have a higher chance of surviving here. Good luck, and game hard! Category:Location